


What You Said

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: A collection of, unless otherwise stated, totally unrelated Alex/Maggie ficlets prompted on tumblr.





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maggie has a superpower and 'comes out' to Alex about it after Alex comes out to her.

“You trusted me with something big,” Maggie says. She’s fiddling with her beer bottle, picking at the label, and Alex doesn’t think she’s seen her look nervous before. “I figure the least I can do is be honest with you.”

“I’d hate to break it to you, Maggie, but I already know you like girls.” Alex gives a little smile and Maggie breathes out a laugh.

“Shockingly, that’s not it.”

Maggie downs the rest of her beer and stares at the empty bottle for a long moment. Alex reaches across the table to grab her hand and flinches at how cold she feels. “Mags?”

She sighs. Grabbing Alex’s still partially full bottle of beer, Maggie brings it up to her lips. Except instead of drinking it she blows into the bottle and Alex stares as a layer of frost appears on the inside of the glass.

“Um…” Alex blinks. “You’re…?”

“I believe the correct term is metahuman.”

“Oh.”

Maggie starts ripping the beer label into tiny squares. “There was this meteor shower before I was born. Some rock crashed into my mom’s backyard and… I don’t know. Something about it - radiation, I guess? - affected her, gave her this ability. It got passed on to me.”

“Superman,” Alex mutters. Maggie’s eyes meet hers. “When Superman landed on Earth a lot of meteors - pieces of Krypton - came with him. There were reports of it infecting humans.” Maggie nods.

“A couple of people were infected where she lived. Everyone called them meteor freaks.” Alex frowns. “She begged me to keep it hidden when my… powers started coming through. You’re one of the few people I’ve told.”

“Hey.” Alex squeezes her hand. “Thank you for telling me. I’m just sorry you’ve had to hide it.”

Maggie shrugs, though she flips her hand over so she can hold Alex’s hand properly. “I figure I was different enough growing up, the last thing I needed was another reason for people to make fun of me.”

“Still.” Alex threads their fingers together. “Hey, you should come to my lab so I can check you out.” Maggie raises an eyebrow and Alex blushes. “Check out what you can do, I mean. Obviously.”

Maggie laughs. “Obviously.”


	2. Abs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alex getting injured and maggie getting flustered because she sees alex's abs

Maggie fidgets when she’s nervous.

It doesn’t happen often simply because she very rarely  _ gets _ nervous, but right now Alex is on the other side of the door she’s leaning against getting changed which means she’s getting  _ naked _ and honestly Maggie feels like when she was on the soccer team in high school and had to get changed with all the other girls.

So she fidgets. She leans back against the door, shuffles her weight between each foot, turns so she’s leaning with her shoulder until finally she realises that Alex has been in there for too long, injured or not.

“Danvers? You good?”

There’s a pause before Alex replies, and it’s just long enough that Maggie has her hand on the door handle. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I-” there’s a pained grunt. “I’m just - I can’t lift my arms.”

“Oh. Um. Do you… do you need me to help?”

“No! No, really. I’ve got it.” There’s another grunt, a gasp of pain that tells Maggie that she really doesn’t ‘got it’. 

“Danvers,” Maggie sighs. “Alex, come on. You’re gonna hurt yourself even more.”

Alex remains silent for a long time before she gives in. There’s just a quiet “okay” and Maggie opens the door.

And the thing is, she knew Alex would be shirtless. She worked that part out. But she isn’t prepared for the sight of Alex standing in the middle of the locker room in sweatpants and a sports bra, dark purple and blue bruises marring her side, fading as they reach her stomach. 

_ Her abs _ , Maggie’s mind supplies, and… damn. It’s always been obvious that Alex is in good shape - Maggie’s seen enough aliens and general bad guys get their asses handed to them to be more than aware of it. But she somehow wasn’t expecting the defined muscle of Alex’s abdomen, clenching as she continues to try and pull her shirt up her arms. 

A sharp intake of breath snaps Maggie out of it, stopping her from staring long enough to make it creepy, and she rushes forward to lightly push Alex’s arms down.

“Here, come on.” She carefully slides Alex’s shirt up her arms, tugging it so that it goes over her head. It’s when she reaches around Alex’s shoulders to tug the bunched up material down that she realises her mistake. Because it’s brought her incredibly close to the taller woman, chests pressed together, faces only an inch or so apart. 

Maggie swallows.

“Thanks,” Alex says, voice quiet, an almost husky element to it. “Although I can’t say this is how I pictured this going.”

Maggie feels her cheeks burning, glad to see that the same is happening to Alex, as though she didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.

“Yeah, well…” Maggie clears her throat and steps back once Alex is sorted. 

They both pretend that Alex doesn’t see her back right into a row of lockers.


End file.
